Wolfs Calling
by Sinned-Angel
Summary: Kuramas adoptive sister meets Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Kiba.But there are always problems in Paradise. YYHxWolfs Rain crossover.
1. WC 1

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so just shove it already.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Reeni  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
###########Scene Change################  
  
Suichi paced up and down the halls of the Tokyo General Hospital. He was unerved to say the least. He twiddled his thumbs behind his back while the Yoko inside of him growled. 'What are those incompetent ningens doing with her?' Yoko growled at Suichi.  
  
'They are trying to save her.' Suichi spat back.  
  
'She's been in the hospital since you found her.' Yoko spat right back. 'You should just let me out.'  
  
'If I did she would leave without her innocence as well as her health.' He yelled in his mind.  
  
'Really you don't trust me at all.' Yoko hmphed.  
  
'Its wrong this fascination you have with Reeni.' He informed with a bit of venom.  
  
'Theres nothing wrong about it, shes hot.' He said. 'Even if she is a little short, she has a nice set of melons to fill it out with. And those big innocent eyes really turn me on.' Yoko said dreamily.  
  
'Eww shut up already.'  
  
"Suichi,Suichi." A voice echoed in the back of his mind. Suichi shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned around to face his mother. "Suichi don't scare me like that. Just stareing off into space." Suichis mother Shiori said worridly. Probbly not for him at that particular moment. Don't get me wrong Shiori loved Suichi more than life itself, but now she had more important things to worry about.  
  
"Stop worrying." Mr. Tarquine said a bit less than comforting. Suichis step-father had taken to being the man of the family and making Suichi call him father. That man was not his father and he didn't care about Reeni. He wasn't even good at pretending to be concerned.   
  
The man irked him almost as much as Suichi did. That was little Suichi did. Oh how Suichi hated his step-family. Reeni shouldn't have to suffer through this. In his life as Suichi Minamino he had come to love very few people. He had grown up without a family in Makai so at first he had hated them. Then he had learned what family was. Shiori was one he had learned to love, his human mother. And Reeni was the other. His human sister. In truth Kurama hated talking about Reeni, it hurt a lot. Not knowing if she would live or die the next day.   
  
Ever since Reeni was born she had problems, thats probably why her mother abandoned her in the front of the Minminos door-step. The harsh wether that night had gaven her complicated problems. But if this operation was successful her problems would be gone. The main operation was over but now she had to do a bunch of follow up tests. It was creepy, Yoko having this attraction to his sister. Suichi would visit Reeni often.  
  
She loved to read. So Suichi brought her books a lot of the time. And one time he even brought her a big bag of candy. (A/N:AWW. Suichis the best big brother.) He enjoyed talking to her a lot. She was very opionated about things such as womens rights. She was very well informed. But her favorite thing to do was read Stree-Ball Magazine.  
  
Reeni had said on several occasion that if she ever got out of the hospital bed she would love to play Baket-ball. So Suichi being the great big brother that he was learned to play Basket-Ball in hopes of being able to teach her someday.  
  
#######################Reenis Hospital Room###################################################################  
  
Hiei sat outside the tree to Reenis hospital room. He loved watching the pink haired girl wich suprisingly always had two oval shaped buns on her head and shoulder length hair, with her amethyst purple eyes, she was beautiful.Hiei loved probing peoples minds especially Kuramas. One day he had stumbled upon Reeni. He had thought of several reasons why Kurama hadn't told him. But none were very Kurama like. That day he had snuck outside Reenis hospital window. He looked in at a very determined girl walking around and stumbling every once in a while. Kurama sat on a chair and watched her. At one point she fell and Kurama instantly shot up to help her. But she smakced his hand away and stood up herself doing it over and over again until she could walk straight even with bloody knees.  
  
Hiei had never seen such determination in a human before. Ever since then Hiei had loved to sit in that tree and watch Reeni. Even if she was just reading or talking to Suichi. He enjoyed it. He didn't know why.  
  
Then Reeni stood up and walked over to the window strongly and sturdly. 'She seems better.' Hiei thought. She took a deep breath of air. "I know you're there." She smiled out.  
  
'How could she? He was out of sight.' Hiei wondered.  
  
"I don't know how I know. I just do. And I know you've been coming here for the last few years sitting in that tree." She confessed. "I don't know why you do it but thank-you. You've been like a gurdian angel to me." She said. "And you've helped me a lot. I hope I get to meet you some day." She smiled. "I don't know if you care or not but the doctor says I'm going to get better he just went to tell my big brother and my mother." She said. "Oh yah and my step family. I don't really like them much. And I know it's wrong but I don't think they like me very much either. You understand," she said. "well thanks again." She finished.  
  
Just then Shiori burst through the door adnwrapped her arms around Reeni crying. "Oh my babys gonnna be okay." Shiori cried. Reeni smiled at her mom. "But what were you doing up?" She asked worridely.  
  
"Oh just looking at the view." She said plainly. Then Suichi came in. Reeni came out of her mothers vice-like grip to hug Suichi. "The doctor says I'll be able get out in a few days." She said jumping into Kuramas arms and he psun her around.  
  
"I'm so glad." Kurama said practiclly crying. Hugging his sister tight.  
  
######################Condo Number 366 Glen Oak##############################################################  
  
"Come on were gonna be late Tsume." Toboe prodded the older wolf gently.  
  
"I will not go to school with a bunch of ningens." He said.  
  
"Come on already." Hige said. Tsume sighed sat up and began to walk off to school.  
  
######################Mation Junior High#######################################################################  
  
"Wow." Reeni bounced around. She looked very cute in her mid-thigh length magenta sailor skirt, and short sleeved white shirt. With a tie around her neck. But she didn't know how to tie the little bow so she just tied a double slip knot.  
  
"Reeni maybe you should take it easy." Kurama said.  
  
Reeni was bounceing around running circles around her step-brother, as they walked to school. "What do you mean I feel great. I feel beyond great." She bounced. Kurama chuckeld and hugged his baby-sister one more time.  
  
'Oh she is fine.' Yoko whimpered in Suichis mind. 'Hey whats that.' He said a bit serously.   
  
'What?' Suichi asked his past self.  
  
'She smells surprisingly like wolf.' 


	2. WC 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfs Rain or Yu Yu Hakusho. Stop taunting me.  
  
A/N: Tsume is younger in this fic he's like 17. And Toboe is 14. Reeni is 15 and Kurama is 15. He's only older than her by a few months.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The Meeting  
  
"Tsume aren't you excited we get to go to school. I always wanted to." Toboe bounced happily. Tsume rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yah. I'm absoultly exstatic." Tsume said. Sarcasm dripping from each syllabel. "Huh whats that." Tsume stopped and began to sniff the air. Toboe stopped to stare and so did Kiba and Hige.  
  
"What is it?" Kiba asked. Tsume continued to sniff the air.  
  
"I smell wolf." He said scanning the area. He checked again. "And fox." He locked onto to scent and spun around to look at two people wlaking on the oppisite side of the road.  
  
One was a girl that had shoulder length pink hair and purple eyes. The other was a boy with mid-back length hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"It's so nice to be up and about. Huh big brother." She said.   
  
'Brother, that was impossible.' Tsume thought. Kurama had turned to stare at Tsume as if he had known he was there. They locked eyes. Meanwhile Reeni had stopped and looked up at her big brother.  
  
"Do you know him Suichi." She said looking up to smile at Tsume.  
  
"No." He said plainly. "Let's get to school." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him. Renni turned around to smile at him and wave.  
  
"Man, Tume you get all the hot girls." Hige said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Spch. Whatever, lets go already." He said. Meanwhile Hiei sat in a near by tree watching the whole thing. 'How dare he.' Hiei shouted in his mind clenching hie knuckels around his Katana hilt until his knuckels turned white.  
  
"Big brother," Reeni asked innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can walk you know." She said. He turned around and shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Why does she smell so much like those people?' He said looking at his little sister weirdly.  
  
A wolf with gold eyes and black fur with white tipped ears,and tail. Then just as suddenly it appeard, it was gone and his little sister stood there. Kurama shook his head. He was going crazy, Reeni wasn't a wolf. "Are you OK Suichi, you're acting weird." She said.  
  
"Hey Kurama," someone yelled from down the street. Reeni looked up at two people one was waving and the other simply had his hands in his pockets following along. "Hey buddy." A boy that looked like he was a very bad elvis impersinator with orange hair and high cheek bones.   
  
The other one had gelled back black hair, which Reeni was openly stareing at, and brown eyes. He had a very tough look on his face and a green school uniform. He was slightly bent over so she went on tip toes to look at his head from the top down.  
  
Yusuke felt himself be shadowed on and looked up to see a girl openly stareing at the top of his head. "WHAT!" He yelled. Reeni jumped back. Suprised at this sudden burst of life out of the seemingly lifeless figure.  
  
"Nothing. I was just stareing at your head." She said. As if there was nothing phycho about it.(A/N: Don't worry there isn't. I do it all the time.) Then Yusuke anime face faulted. "Why!? Do you just go around stareing at peoples heads?" He yelled. Yusuke was in a crummy mood.   
  
"You're Yusuke Urameshi right." She said as if no one had yelled at her. Yusuke stood back, what was wrong with this girl.  
  
"Yah what's it to you?" He asked. Then the girl took his hand and shook it furiosly.  
  
"I'm Reeni and I'm very happy to meet you. Suichi has told me so much about you." She said smilling widely up at him. Yusuke peerd down at her.  
  
"Ok Kurama were did you get the hot phycho chick." Reeni turned around quite angry.  
  
"First of all I am not phycho," She said stomping her foot geting right up in Yusuke face. "second of all I am not a chick. And who the hell is Kurama 'cause his name is Suichi." Reeni finishing by just standing there and pouting. 'Jeeze all I wanted to do was stare at his head.' She thought to herself.  
  
"OK I'll bite Kurama who is she?" Yusuke asked completly ignoring Reeni. Reeni growled and headed off in the direction of school. 'Jerk.'  
  
Kurama heaved a sigh. "She is my little sister we adopted her when we found her on our front porch one day." He said "And she has been in the hospital since she was born." He said.  
  
"So why'dga never tell us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because you didn't ask." Kurama said. He didn't want them to think he was weak so he just used this exscuse.  
  
#######################With Reeni###########################################################################  
  
Reeni was walking along just pouting. 'How could he be such a jerk to me. Jackass.' She said not even noticeing that she had bumped into someone. "Huh." Some weird looking guys turned around. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." She apolagised and tried to walk around them.  
  
Meanwhile Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe where watching the exchange. "Stupid girl walking into people like that." Tusme said.  
  
"Hey babe." The one she had bumped into said.  
  
"Huh." He put one hand on the wall next to Reenis head causing her to back into the wall. The boy was making her feel uncomfortable.   
  
"You're pretty cute for a 15 year old," he said sensualy. Then he slid his hand down to her hip. She backed off just a few feet away from him, closer to the other two guys.  
  
"Don't touch me she." Se spat at him.  
  
"Okay you wanna touch us." The other two guys said.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the street. "Hey those guys are harasing her." Toboe said.  
  
"No there not, there just flirting." Hige said.  
  
"Well she doesn't seem to like it very much. I'm going to help her." He said attempting to run across the street, but Tsume grabbed his shoulder. "Wait lover boy." He growled. Toboe struggled against the grip. But of course he couldn't do anything. So he finally gave up and sat there in Tsumes grip.  
  
"Leave me alone." Reeni shouted again.  
  
"Come on just one kiss." He said. Reeni tore her hand away.  
  
"No way in hell, jackass." She spat at him venom dripping from each word. She turned around to face the other two, who grabbed her arms from behind. They held her up to there boss as it seemed. She attempted to kick him. But he caught her leg and began to rub his hand up to her thigh.  
  
"You could have just coperated." He said.  
  
Toboe felt a sudden burst of adrenalin. That and Tsume had let go. This wasn't flirting, this was wrong. Kiba and Hige were too surprised to do anyting. They could understand why Toboe had gone but Tsume was a mystery.  
  
"Hey leave her alone." Toboe said quite bravely for Toboe. Tsume stood behind the boys so they couldn't see them.  
  
"Hey this don't concern you any." The first guy said. Meanwhile Reeni was still struggling and she manged to break away and she ran to Tsume. As if she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She clutched onto his leather jacket. Burrying her head in his chest, as two tears slipped down her chest.  
  
"Thank-you." Reeni said shaking. Tsume didn't know what posessed him to do this but he put his arms around her and the girl instantly stopped shaking. Tsume reluctantly put the small girl behind him and turned to let Toboe comfort her while he kicked the guys asses.  
  
"Your gonna be okay. Tsume's a really good fighter." Toboe exsplained. Reeni nodded her head.  
  
"Thank-you." She said. Toboe smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm Toboe." He said proudly as if it was the greatest name in the world.(A/N: It is a very cute name.)  
  
"I'm Reeni." The quaking girl said.  
  
"Sorry we had to meet like this." He laughed scratching the back of his head Hige like.  
  
########################With Kurama#########################################################################  
  
'How dare they touch my sister.' Kurama stormed in his mind. He wlaked right up to them prepareing to kill if neccecary.  
  
"I'm Toboe." The one with solver bracelets on his right arm said.  
  
"I'm Reeni." She said.  
  
"Hey I know wanna walk to school together?" Toboe asked hopefully. Kurama stopped maybe those guys on the ground had hurt his sister.  
  
"Slow down Romeo." The older looking white haired one said. He looked to be about 17, with tight leather pants adn a leather jacket ripped at the shoulders that stooped above his belly button, and two earings in his left ear. Yusuke was watching the whole scene wondering which ones he could take. Of course with Yusukes ego he thought he could take all of them. (A/N: Maybe.) Then two more people came across the street. One had green eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair. The other had orange-ish hair sticking out in differnt angles and was a little on the chubby side.  
  
"Yah save some for us." The orange haired one laughed. "I'm Hige." he said sticking out his hand. Reeni blushed and shook his hand.  
  
"And I'm Kiba." The one with brown shoulder length hair said.  
  
"I'm Reeni and I would like that very much." She said smilling at her saviors.  
  
"Let's just go already." Tsume said. Reeni smiled up at him. Kurama watched them walk away with his siter in the direction of school.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all." She said. "Thank-you again."  
  
"No problem." Hige said.  
  
"Stop trying to sound important, Porky. You didn't do anything." Tsume said.  
  
"Yes well I would have but I was marveled by her over whelming beauty." Hige flirted. Reeni blushed again. And Tsume hit him over the head.  
  
"Shut up Porky." He yelled.  
  
A/N: As an author I am here to please my readers so vote for pairings please in your reivews.  
  
Kiba/Reeni  
  
Tsume/Reeni  
  
Toboe/Reeni  
  
Hige/Reeni  
  
Or anyother pairing you would like. This is not the Reeni from Sailor Moon I remind you. Until next time. And Thank-you Yuki for the suggestion.  
  
-Sailor Kitsune. 


	3. WC 3

Disclaimer: Shut up about it already.  
Again Tsume is 17, Toboe is 14, Hige 15, Kiba 15, Kurama is 16(Yah I changed it. But thats why I'm the author.) and Reeni is 15.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Friends "Talking."  
'Thinking'  
#################Scene Change#  
Hige smiled at the thought of the new girl maybe becomeing one of there group. She was diffently pretty and a wolf. She had the most beautiful eyes Hige had ever seen. And her smile could light a room. Even Tsume seemed to be paying attention to her. 'Plus she smells like lavender. I love lavender.' Hige thought to himself.  
#########################First period Math#  
"Hey Reeni looks like were in the same math class." Hige said sitting next to her. Kiba was on the othere side of Reeni.  
"Yah what luck." She perked happily. "Oh you haven't met my big brother yet have you. You'll have to meet him later . He's really nice." She said.  
'Great, I don't know what it is but that red-haired guy makes me feel on edge. "Hello." Kiba said.  
"Hi." Hige pipped up. Kiba nodded to Reeni and turned to face the front as the teacher came in.  
"Hello and good morning class today we have 4 new students." The teacher looked down at her list. "Will Hige,Reeni, Kiba, and Toboe please stand up?" She said looking up from her list. Reeni, Kiba and Hige stood up and waved. Reeni looked to Hige.  
"I didn't know Toboe was in this class." She said.  
"Yah he's really good at math or someting," Hige said kinda bored. Just then the teen-pup bursted in.  
"Huh-sorry-I-huh-got-huh-lost." Toboe panted. Reeni giggled a bit.  
"Toboe are you OK." She asked. Toboe piped up.  
"Reeni you're in this class, thats great." Toboe smiled brightly and hugged her. Reeni laughed and hugged him back.  
"You can come sit behind me." She said planting him in the seat behind her.  
"Uh okay." He agreed seeing as he was already in that seat.  
"Well now that were all here." The teacher rudey ponited out. "Let's begin."  
##########################With Tsume#  
"Welcome to creative writting class." The teacher who looked to be a man in his mid-40's said. "Now today we have a new student by the name of Tsume." He looked around the room, searching for an unfamiliar face. It was kinda hard because Tsume was sitting in the back row. But reluctantly stood up. Hands in his pockets. "Right here." He said.  
"Oh yes well would you like to say someting about yourself?" The teacher asked. In Tsumes opinion this teacher was a little too perky for his own good.  
"No." He said plainly and sat down. "Oh well anyways Tsume you're just in time for are next project." He said. This man sounded way too gay for Tsumes taste. "It's a 5 page paper on any topic you choose. It can be a fiction non-fiction. Some poems. Whatever as long as it takes up 5 pages." He said.  
He nodded. This was going to be boring.  
######################Gym with Tsume Kurama and Reeni#  
"Hey Suichi." Reeni yelled from behind him. Tsume turned around to see Reeni jogging up to her older brother. Tsume had a lot of classes with Suichi. He took so many advanced ones they should just bump him up a year. Tsume didn't like him smelled like fox and was way too smart. Plus he was so pretty looking.  
The swarm of girls around Suichi weren't to happy abou Suichis little sister. 'She ruining my chances.' They all thought in sync.  
"Hello Reeni," He greeted. "How was class?" He asked.  
"Just fine, kinda boring though." She said. Reeni was in a pair of blue gym shorts and a white shirt. Tsume was practiclly staring at her. 'She looks so hot in those tiny shorts.' He thought then he mentaly slapped himself. 'Bad Tsume, Bad.' He said tearing his eyes away.  
Reeni turned around to see Tsume looking at her. But she didn't think anything of it. "Hey Tsume, how was class for you?" She asked innocently turning to him.  
Meanwhile Yoko was scoping her as well. 'She looks good enough to eat.' Yoko said in Suichis mind. 'What she does?' 'Her tiny little waist her big innocent eyes'  
'Eww shut up already.' He said. Meanwhile Tsume was thinking the exact same thing. Reeni gave him another one off her big smiles.  
'Must resist animalistic instincts.' Tsume thought.  
"Okay we're going to break up into teams for basket-ball." Reeni practicly jumped. She loved Basket-Ball Suichi had been teaching her for the last few days. And he said she was really good. "Richard, Tsume you're captians. Richard picks first." Then he blew his whistle and everybody lined up.  
"Okay I pick Thom." A tall slightly muscular boy came up and stood next to Richard.  
"I pick the tall skinny kid." Tsme offerd pointing to a kid named Jake. Richard looked down the line and he stopped at Reeni.  
"I pick the hot pink-haired chick." He said boyishly. Tsume growled deep in his chest. Reeni walked over to the the two boys blushing. "Hey there cutey." He said. "You got a name?" He asked her flirtashisly.  
"Reeni." She offered.  
"Nice to me you, I'm Richard." He said. Tsume growled.  
"It's time for you to pick." He spat at him. Tsume couldn't help feeling jealous about it. But why was he jealous the girl was just some stupid pink-haired girl. Who was about as innocent as Toboe. But she was just so hot. Even though her body wasn't fully filled out yet she was inticing. In fact all day he had noticed boys ataring at her. But she never noticed.  
When the teams were picked. They all lined up and took posistion. Suichi was unfourtanetly on Tsumes team. Richard and Tsume where going at it for the jump off. Tsume being a wolf could jump higher and passed the ball off the Suichi. While Reeni used her incredible speed to try and steal the ball. But Kurama had been playing a lot longer than Reeni. And even though Reeni was very good, she still needed work on a few things.  
In the end Tsumes team won. But not by much.  
#########################Lunch#  
Reeni loved lunch at least she thought she was going to Oban Junior High was a private school so they were bond to have good food. At least thats what Reeni thought. Reeni sniffed the steamed vegetabels and soysauce. Reeni had always had a very strong sense of smell. So when she smelled someone caring ramen her mouth began to water.  
"Hey Reeni." Toboe said from behind her. He was caring tow cups of chicken Ramen in his hands.Reeni was practiclly drooling. She pointed to the ramen.  
"Huh. Oh yah you can have one." He said handing her one. Reeni took it and took a quick wiff of it before digging into it like a starving dog.  
"Hey Reeni." Reeni looked up from her noodle gorge to stare straight into Richards piercing blue eyes. "Heh- heh you even look cute when you eat noodels." By this time the whole group was there Tsume,Kiba,Hige, Toboe, and Suichi. Kiba and Hige glared at the boy. While Tsume growled deep in his throat. Kurama spare the boy a wary glance. Reeni blushed a light pink color.  
"Oh thank-you Shimimotsu-kun." She said.  
"Please don't be so formul call me Richard." He said.  
"Okay." She said. She obvously didn't know that she was being flirted with. "You are very nice looking too." She said. innocently. Hige and Kibas eyes got big. While Tsume had decided to try and ignore them and eat some ramen. Wich he practiclly choked on when he heard this. "Richard-kun, Minamino-san." A couple of girl squeeled and latched onto there arms. "Will you come help us with homework?" They pleaded. Richartd nodded and turned around to wave at Reeni. She waved back.  
"Sure." Kurama said. After that Reeni went back to slurping her noodles.  
"Hey Reeni you don't like that guy Richard do ya." Toboe asked pouty.  
"Huh. Richard?" She asked. "He's okay I guess very nice," SHe said oblivous to what they were really asking. Even Toboe knew that. He hoped Reeni didn't like him like that. 'She can't lik ehim like that.' Tsume thought and hoped in his mind.  
A/N: The vote so far. is Kiba/Reeni-2 Tsume/Reeni-2 Hige/Reeni-0 Toboe/Reeni-0 Well thats it remember to vote in your reviews. And SilentSaturn my most faithful reviewer thank-you and drop off your E-mail adress so I can E-mail you some time. Ja ne.  
-Sailor-Kitsune 


	4. WC 4

Kiba-2 Tsume-3 Hige-1 Hiei-1 Yoko-1 Toboe-1 CHAPTER 4 Moon Struck  
  
Toboe was so excited and he showed it too, as he bounded through the foot of snow. He looked like he was a five year old that had just ate a truckload of pocky. "I love full moons they give me so much energy." He said hoping around. Even Tsume was in a good mood tonight was the full moon and he was gonna enjoy it. Just then Reein bonded down the side walk Suichi trying in vain to catch up with her "Hey guys I don't know why, but I have tons of energy today." She said as she bounced around everyone. They had been friends for over a month now and had gotten really close especially Toboe and Reeni. And Tsume had even opened up a little. Hige was of course an open book to anybody who wished to listen. And Reeni was good at that. Sometimes when she really got carried away with it she started talking about 100 miles an hour.  
Yes Reeni had brought a lot of joy to there lifes. They even seen Tsume actually smile for once. Like a regular person. Not a cocky arrogant grin but a truly happy one. It was true Reeni was a wolf but she just didn't know it. How she couldn't was beyond them but they would find someway to tell her without her thinking they were insane. Reeni looked up at Tsume, he was in his usual attire. "Tsume aren't you cold?" She asked. Reeni was wearing some kind of cloak like jacket that you ahd to pull directly over her head to get it off. It reached her ankels and was long sleeved. She also had on a white scarf with her usual pink hair fowing down to her shoulder. Tsume raised an eyebrow at her attire. She blinked up at him. No one said anything until Toboe couldn't stand it any more.  
"Reeni what are you wearing?" He finally asked. She looked over at him and smiled.  
"I was waiting for one of you to say something. I didn't have anything too warm to wear so Suichi let me borrow this. His friend left it there or something." She exslpained. She looked over at the oppisite side of the street and saw Yusuke, Suichi and Kuwabara walking there. "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later ok." She said. Before they could answer she was dashing across the street. "Hey Suichi." Reeni yelled as she dashed across the road. She waved to Suichi and smiled up at him. "Oh hello Reeni." He said. They had plans after school today. Suichi was going to help her with her basket-ball but Koenma had called and he had to go on a short mission he felt like he was letting her down, even though he couldn't help it.  
"Hey Kurama whys she dressed like the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. Why did these two always call him Kurama. Probly just a nickname.  
"I'm dressed like who?" She asked. Just then she could have sworn someone was behind her.  
"Hn. For the last time fool I am not short." Someone behind her said. Reeni turned around to come face-to-face with a boy about her size in the same thing she was. He had gravity defieing hair and a white starburst in the middle with a white bandana. And ruby red eyes.  
"Hi I'm Reeni." She said sticking out her hand. Surprisingly enough Hiei took it adn shook back.  
"Hiei," he said flatly.  
"Oh I'm sorry is this your jacket and scarf?" She asked kinda worried. She took it off in a few seconds while Yusuke tried to take a peek at her underwear. She handed him the cloak and and scarf. "I didn't think you would mind. Here." She said giving it to him. Hiei stared, she would literaly give someone the shirt off her back. What was wrong with her. Well technicly it wasn't her shirt. But she was using it and there was a foot of snow on the ground. She was still wearing her black polished shoes and high socks. Were those people stupid, as Hiei understood humans could get sick just by being too cold. "No here." He handed the over jacket to her and the scarf. "Keep them." He said.  
"Huh ok." Reeni said slipping them back on. "Thanks." She smiled. Hiei had a tiny bit of pink on his cheeks but only reeni could see it. 


	5. WC 5

Kiba-4

Tsume-4

Hige-1

Hiei-2

Yoko-1

Toboe-4

Disclaimer: I don't own it already stop taunting me.

**Animal Instincts**

**By: Saior-Kitsune**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**####################Scene Change###############**

A/N: So far Kiba Tsume and Toboe are all tied. So I'm going with my gut and putting Tsume with Reeni 'cause i asked my friends plus I like the pairing.

Tsume watched as Reeni made free-through shots in her strange ningen outfit. She had on old tenna shoes and dark purple capree pants, a dark hoodie with the sleeves and bottom cut off to show her belly button. Her hair was in two pigtail on the back of her head. She had on gloves with the fingers cut off and metal elbowpad-like things, with four spikes protruding from it. Tucking his hands behind his head. Tsume watched as she sunk another basket. He nejoyed watching her. She was so angelic and nice. He had never met someone so sweet and sincere. In his eyes she was perfect. Spunky, sweet, couragouse, caring, hot, intelligent, hot. And he loved those big innocent eyes of her. Some how they always turned him on. "Hey Tsume." Reeni yelled over to him. Tsumes head snapped in the direction of the noise to see Reeni was right in front of him smiling. "Wanna play?" She asked. Tsume looked at her big purple eyes and didn't have the heart to say no. He sighed.

"OK." He said. Tsume grabbed the basket-ball and began dribling as Reeni guarded him. Although he was distracted by Reenis body so close to his. Reeni took the ball during this time not relizeing Tsume was checking her out. She sunk a basket using a hook shot.

"Come on Tsume." She said giving him a big smile. Tsume got up and grinned at her wipping off his pants. "Are you OK did I push you." She said going over to him. Tsume grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her down on his lap. Reeni blushed 10 shades of red.

"There now I'm OK." He said. Reeni was till doiing her world famous impression of a coke can. Tsume didn't know what he was doing. Right now he was going on instinct. And his instincts were telling him to take her. Hard and fast. But he was controlling himself. Reenis eyes widened at him as he drew closer to her. He couldn't control it any longer. Tsume grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers. Using his tounge he wrenched her mouth open and began to ravish it. By this time Reeni ahd stopped fighting and was kissing Tsume back. Reeni moaned into Tsume mouthwhen ehs tarted to rub his tongue gently against hers egging her on. Soon there tongues were batteling for domiance and Tsumes hands were resting on her hips.

Kurama was walking up to the basket-ball court that he and Reeni usually played at. Hopefully Reeni would be there. Hiei was in tow. Hiei hated to admit it but he felt like he should protect Reeni. In a brother sister kind of fashion. She was like his replacement for Yukina. He felt he could be close to her without hurting her. And because of this he didn't trust Tsume at all. He saw the way he looked at her.

Suddenly Kurama dropped the ball he was caring with a thump. His eyes were blank and his mouth had went dry. "What is it Baka Kitsune." Kurama pointed with a shaking finger. Hiei looked up and his eyes widned before he could repramand himself. Tsume was what ningens call 'makeing out' with Reeni. When they finally broke apart Reeni was panting.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting. Reeni looked in to Tsumes eyes and touched her lips just to make sure it happend. Reeni got up from Tsumes lap and put her face in her hands. She was so ashamed of herself. "I-I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have." She said. Reeni ran from the court not noticing her basket-ball left in the wake. Tsume barried his face in his hands.

Reeni ran to the track filed to console herself. She was so distracted she didn't notice that she ran into someone. Reeni looked up at noticed she had knocked into some kids from ehr english class. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. "Hey watch out little girl." The guy pushed her down on to the ground. Reeni rubbed her eyes and looked up. Suddenly the boy looked down at the girl. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He reached his hand down to help her up. Reeni smiled at him. The other two boys snickerd and walked away. "Here what's wrong. Tell Jerry all about it." He said. Reeni was still weak so she let Jerry lead her around. Her head was down cast. So she didn't notice that he had led her into the uttilty closet. He sat her down on a bench and patted her back. When Reeni calmed down enough she noticed she was ina strage room on a bench.

"Well thank you for listening." She said. Trying to get up. "I think I'm ready to talk to Tsume. Thanks." She said.

"Tsume." He repeated. Reeni turned around.

"Yah. The one who kissed me." She said. She smiled at him and turned around about to walk of. When she was grabbed from behind. One of Jerrys hands covering her mouth. He turned the frightend girl around. His hand still covering her mouth. He pushed her down on the bench.

"Just do as I say." She attempted to bite his hand but he slapped her. Then he pinned both her hands above her head and shoved his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. He quickly ripped off her shirt and her bra strap was broken. He took his hadn an squeezed her breath causing her to scream. Then he took off her pants leaving her practiclly naked. She tried to kick him but he he smacked her again. "No more fighting or I'm gonna make it hurt." He said as he began gently kissing down her collar bone. He was stratlling her hips. Reeni whimpered under him. He kept kissing er as he removed her bra.

"Please Jerry." She begged him. She already felt bad enough.

"Believe me by the time I'm done you'll be begging me." Reeni whimperd again as his hands slid lower.

####################With Kurama, Tsume, and Hiei######################

"What did you do to her!" Hiei yelled at Tsume in a rage. Tsume smirked at him.

"What does it look like I did." Tsume said dragging himself out of his self-loathing long anough to answer and then barried his head in his hands. Tsume sttod up and began to walk off when Kurama stood in his way. "What do you want pretty boy?" Tsume asked.

"I want you to stay away from my sister." He said his eyes narrowing into a glare. Tsume raised an eyebrow at this. So pretty boy has a spine. But why does he suddenly smell like fox.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself and make her own desicions. That includes who she dates." When he started to walk away and turned around. "And if you noticed she was kissing me back." He grinned at that and began to walk off. In the oppisite direction that Reeni took off.

Hiei glared at the retreating figure. "Kurama," Kurama snapped his head in Hieis direction, "follow him adn I'll go get Reeni." He said about to walk off. Before he could walk off Kurama grabbed his arm.

"Hiei. She can't be your sister you know. I know you can't change your feelings but she can't replace Yukina. You'll have to tell her sometime." He said.

"Why can't I have both?" He asked. Kurama looked down at his friend, he looked hurt.

"You can but Hiei. You have to have both or none." He said. "Thats how it works." Hiei nodded. Then he opened his Jagan eye to search for her. He walked off at a light jog. He hadn't probbed her mind just searched for her.

######################Reeni#######################

He slipped his hands lower slipped them under panties. He insirted a digit into her clit. Reeni screamed in pain. "Please, Please." She yelled.

"Ah thats right, beg for it." He said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please just stop." She begged him.

"The more you scream the more you get." He said. "Say it. Say my name." He whispered in her ear. "You know you want to." He said.

"Please just stop, it hurts so bad." Reeni said again.

"Fine I have other ways." Jerry opend his pants and took her hand down into it. "Clamp it tightly." He said. Reeni knew he had an erection. "Do it." He said.

"No please." She said.

"Do it and I'll let you go." He whispered in her ear. Reeni was ashamed but it actually sent shivers down her spine. She reached her hand down slowly and cupped his manhood. "Uhh." He moaned out. Reeni took a deep breath and began to pump him slowly. Jeery grabbed her wrist and began a faster pace. "Uhh. More, More." He moaned out. Reenis eyes leeked tears when he came on her.

When Jerry heard some noise outside he got up and zipped up his pants leaving a crying girl there. Shew as bleeding from where Jerry had hurt her. Hiei burst into the room. With his sensetive demon hearing ah had heard reenis cry from quite a ways away. Hiei grabbed Jerry and threw him across the room. "That is the most distgusting thing a human can do." Hiei snarled at him. "Do you have anything to say. They are last words you know." Reeni continued crying and Hiei turned around. Jerry took this time to run off. Reeni continued crying to Hiei. He picked her up and put ehr in his lap. She wrappe dehr arms around her as he layed her down. Then he took off his cloak and layed it on her. "Your gonna be OK." He said. "I won't ever let this happen again." He said. Reeni finally calmed down .

#####################With Jerry #cough# Bastard#cough#####################################

Jerry saw Tsume walking around the track field and got a evil idea. "Hey Tsume." Jerry waved over. Tsume looked at him warily.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I saw something in the storage room that might interest you." He said. Tsume walked in to the storage room not really caring until he saw Reeni half naked with Hiei bent over her. Tsume gasped.

"Tsume." Reeni sat up instantly. "What are you doing here?" She asked as tears filed her eyes.

"I have more right to be here considering that I'm not a whore." He said coldly.


	6. WC 6

Disclaimer : I don't an never will I've tried.

Final pairing.

Reeni couldn't get up from bed after what happened. Hiei had carried her home and she had locked herself up since then. He'd exsplained what had happened. Suichi felt rage boil through him like nothing before. Even Yusuke was worried. He and Reeni had gotten along better since then so it matterd a lot that Jerry had done this to her. He kept darting his eyes from each side of the street looking for the bastard that had done it. Unknown to him. He was already sitting in a hospital room thanks to Hiei.

Reeni cried softly now it just kept going over in her mind. Over and over. Hiei sat outside her window and looked in. Reeni was crying on her bed he slipped in and layed a hand on her back. Reeni turned around and full on hugged him. He was about to pull away not wanting to get to close to her and hurt her anymore than she already was. He gently pushed her away and she started crying harder.

He tried to reach out again but she shrunk back. "Don't look at me," she yelled. "I'm ugly and tainted." She sobbed into her knees. Hieis mouth dropped open. How could she say that. Jerry had done something wrong. Not her. He had heard that woman often felt ashamed and ugly after things like this happening. Hiei had never understood that, until know. He just wanted to hold her and tell her it was alright. Even though he knew he it wasn't.

Kurama glummly put his books in his locker he snapped at people all that day. And people kept giving him weird looks he didn't know what it was about until lunch. "Hey Kurama." Christian a perticularyly snooby girl said. "It's too bad about your sister. I mean how could she even think about doing that. But I don't hold it against you." She said sitting next to him. And began eating her lunch. Like this was an everyday occurance.

"And what excatly are they saying?" He asked her.

"Well you know about her and that kid screwing off in storage room. I mean she's that school whore. Of course you're only her adoptive brother so we don't hold anything against you." She said smilling up at him. He observed she had the biggest teeth he had ever seen. Kurama stood up adrubtly.

"You Christian you are a bitch and the only whore I know. Before you go around and start calling people things there not then trying to hit on brothers, look in the mirror. Never talk to me again, I don't want people like you in my presence." He said. "Ever." Kurama began to walk off wanting to get to class early enough to just sit there.

Tsume, Kiba, Toboe and even Hige looked up from there lunch at this. Toboe shot a glare at Tsume and walked off towards the exit. When Toboe caught Reeni scent he began to run.

Hiei didn't know what to do. So he did what he did whenever he was sad or frustarted. (A/N: Yes Hiei gets sad. He just doesn't show it.) "Reeni." She looked up. "You don't want this to happen again, right?" He asked. Reeni gave him a look that said Yah-dumbass. He sighed. "Well I have a fool proof way to make it stop." Reeni nodded. Hiei threw her some comfortable looking clothes from her closet and set them in her arms. "Put them on I'll be outside waiting. Go through the window." He instucted her. before she could protest he had climbed out. Reeni sighed. She really didn't feel like doing anything. But she put on the clothes Hiei had given her. Which included her black pants with hanging belt and an old black T-shirt wich stopped ubove her belly button and was a little tight and her tenna-shoes. She tied up her hair into a ponytail and put a hair comb through it that had the decoration of a rose. Then she was about to jump down off the window when she stood back. Just now remebering that she was on the second floor.

"Come on." Hiei said. Reeni shook her head. No way. Then Hiei jumped up to her. Reeni eyes widend. Finally Hiei scooped her up and jumped back down. Reeni closed her eyes waiting for the splat. But Hiei had landed it and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Hiei didn't say anything just kept on walking grabbing her hand because her wrist was still bruised. Reeni started to catch up with his pace but he still didn't let go of her hand. He liked it there. It made him feel safe. And Reeni liked it there too.

After Toboes suprising show of gall Hige and Kiba began trailing him. It took a while before Tsume decided it would be better than creative writting. When they finally caught up with Reeni they saw her walking along the street with a gruff looking boy who didn't seem too nice. And he kept leading her deeper into the forest. They followed and ducked behind some bushes when the Hiei boy turned around and looked suspicoulsy at the bush. Glareing at it, making Toboe shiver. When Tsume got a good look at him he identafied him as teh boy Reeni had been "screwing". He growled in teh back of his throat. Hiei's head snapped in that direction. "Hiei whats wrong?" He asked.

Hiei quickly masked his scent confusing the wolfs and picked Reeni up bridal style. She was surprised to say the least and hung onto him tightly. Then he was gone in a black blur nad all that could be heard was fading scream. When Hiei finally stopped they were in front of a large shrine, Genkais shrine to be exact. Hiei nudged her up the stairs.

When they were done Reeni was panting. "Hn. If your that out of shape you'll never pass." Hiei said wlaking in he hadn't brokena sweat.

"Never pass what?" She asked following him. "Wow." She said awe struck. It was huge and beautiful. Mostly just huge though. Then a scary old woman in fighters clothes came out. She had almond shaped eyes and withering hair that looked to have been pink when she was younger and stony eyes. Her hands were clasped behind her in a pose of over-all dominance.

"Feh. Sociopath." She said in greeting.

"Oban." He said. Reeni opened her mouth.

"Hiei." She scolded lightly.

"Hn." Then he walked off to some unknown place in the shadows. She looked at the older woman taking in her small form.

"Come with me." She said leaving no room for discussion. Reeni folowed behind her obediantly. "So you got a name Cotton Candy- Head?" She asked.

"Oh yes gomen. I'm Reeni, Suichis -"

"I know. But I just need to know about your powers." She said.

"What powers?" She asked th old woman.

"Your powers that come from being a wolf." She exsplained. Reeni stepped back. She was of her rocker she was Reeni Minmino she was a girl. Sure she was adopted and she had always liked wolfs and felt like when they called in the night that they were calling her to them. But this woman was old, an old fighter who obvously had gotten to many hits in the head and gone senial at the some time. "I know what your going to say but come here first." Reeni dollowed obiedently.

She lead her over to a large spring deep in the forest. Reeni looked ove to the woman for instructions. "Well look in it!" She barked. The frightend girl nodded. Bending down to the lip of the pool she looked over and saw a black wolf with a white tip tail that went in a slant and white tipped ears, but the odd htings was the wolfs wolf ears were piecre. In the exact same fashion as Reenis 1 on her left and two on the bottom of her right and a high one on her right. The wolf actually ahd a spiked bracelet just like Reenis. Reeni blinked sure the fashion was the same but she couldn't be a wolf.

Reeni sat down on her butt and looked for minute. "Is that me?" She asked pointing to the water. Genkai nodded.

"First things firsts lets teach you how to transform." Reeni noddded.

"First you must reach deep inside of yourself and let all human thought go." Hiei watched form a nearby tree. Unlike Genkais other student Yusuke she was trying her hardest which meant she would learn fast. And keep her distracted. Whenever he saw Reeni it wasn't like a brother sister kind of thing aymore it was more Lover and lover kind of thing. 'No I can't have feelings for her it would be wrong.' He told himslef. 'She's just pretty and I like beautiful things.' Haveing that erased from his mind he walked off in the general of the forest to go practice with his katana.

"Man where in hell did she go?" Hige asked scratching his head in a Hige-like fashion. "I can't pick up there scent anymore." He said.

"Fine if that whore wants to hang around with him thats fine with me. I have better things to do." Tsume replied gruffly. It was then that somethihgn inside Toboe snapped he couldn't take it anymore. Toboe stood in front of Tsume and pushed him hard on to ground.

"Listen I know your mad at Reeni but there has to be a logical exsplanation as to why that happened. But I know she isn't a whore so just shove it and help us find her." He said turning around in wolf form and began to sniff the ground. Everyone, with the exception of Kiba, was stunned.

Reeni held back tears and stood back up in her wolf form stumbling around a bit. She didn't look like the proud over domineering wolf she looked like a wolf that wanted to give up but wouldn't let herself. "Your determined. Thats good." Genkai said evenly. Reeni and Genkai had been fighting for over an hour just to see where she needed to work on.

She had enough will and was defiantly strong. But she didn't know how to channel that strength into a good attack, her defense still needed work. She wasn't very fast but after running for a while that would change. "Come on Wolf?" She said, or demanded, she defiantly wasn't asking.

"I wanna train more." Reeni said. Genkai turned around and snorted.

"Well I bet if you can find Hiei he'll be happy to beet you up some more." She said. Reeni nodded and headed off into the forest she found the familar spring and began to wash her arms and face. The spring seemed to help heal over her wounds and it gave her new energy. She stood up and looked at 4 wolfs. One had the same scar on his chest as Tsume and another had Toboes bracelets. In another second the brownish one with silver bracelets had jumped to other side of the small spring. Reeni was in wolf form in another second and lowerd her ears to her head growling. Toboe backed off and Reeni advanced(A/N: Quick learner on the ways off intimadation.) Then Toboe fell into the sping behind him. Reeni not wanting to fight again stopped growling and backed off walking onto the woods and when she was out of sight began to run.

Not looking were she was going or aware she was in human form again ran straight into something hard. And a bit moist (A/N: I hate that word sounds nasty.) She fell back and landed on her butt. "Ow." She said. Looking up in to the face of a glareing Hiei. "Yes?" He asked.

Reeni was in awe. Hiei stood in front of her clad in a pair of black pants with two belts and black boots, with no shirt and a light sheen of sweet on him. "Well?!" Hiei yelled again having no patience.

"Oh I wanted more practice, so Genkai told me to find you." She said shyly standing up and brushing herself off. "But if your busy I can wait." She said turning around to go. Then Hiei caught her wrist.

"Can you use a katana?" He asked. Reeni turned around and shook her head no. Hiei handed her his katana and she took it in both hands trying to make a simaliar posistion to Hieis. Hiei scoffed at the stance. "No, like this." He said he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against it and shaped her body int he right posistion. Reeni nodded yes. Then Hiei whispered in her ear. "Hold it like this." He instructed. Reenis knees went weak, she had overworkred herself. And Hiei grabbed her waist. "Hn. I guess your still tired?" Hiei said. Reeni nodded. Hiei picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. By this time Reeni was already asleep and turned over her head so her mouth was about a cenameter away from his ear. Hiei knew that Reeni was a heavy sleeper and just about anything he did wouldn't wake her up. He also knew that he was getting harder by the minute. Reenis beath on his ear wasn't helping him keep in control either. Reeni tightened her grip on Hiei and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Hiei kept his hands on her bottom just to make sure she would stay up. Reenis mouth opened and more hot steamy breath came out. Hiei shudderd. This was wrong. He shouldn' be feeling this. The Reeni moaned in her sleep. Hiei was practiclly on the edge of coming. Reeni snuggled closer to Hiei and he was suprised when her tongue touched his ear lightly.

Hiei couldn't take it. A man could only take so much. And Reeni wasn't even aware of what she was doing. 'Just one taste.' He told his mind. Hiei pressed the unconcous girl against a nearby tree and licked his lips. Then he pressed his lips against hers gently. Reenis mouth floated open and Hiei slipped his tongue into her hot mouth. He grabbed her hips and pressed harder. Reeni moaned into his mouth.

Then Hieis senses spiked with the scent of arousal. 'So you can get aroused when your asleep.' Hiei smirked at the thought. 'She taste so good.' When he finally let go for air. He looked at the sleeping form off. 'God molesting someon while there asleep and a human at that. Hiei put her in his arms bridal style and let her head rest against his shoulder. "I think I love you Reeni, but I'm not sure." He said. Then he began to wlak off in the direction of Genkais shrine. Reeni crcked an eye open. 'No he couldn't have said that.' Reeni said before drifting off back to sleep.

**A/N: OK I'm in a delema. I have to out Hiei with Reeni but don't know what to do about Tsume can someone give me a way for him to get over her in your reviews. Arigato. Ja ne.**

**-Sailor Kitsune**


	7. WC 7

Disclaimer: Refer to the last chapters fools, who are still reading these.

Wolfs Calling

By: Sailor-Kitsune

After about a week Reeni was ready to face the world. Her mom had said she didn't need to and that it would be OK. But Reeni just smiled and waved it off. True she still felt bad about what happend, but after spending time with Hiei, she sighed, everything just felt a lot better. She would miss spending time with him. Of course he didn't go to school, he was a demon. Why would he. He was already smarter than most poeple in her school combined.

Then Reeni saw the last thing on earth she wanted to at the moment, Tsume. He was walking on the other side of the rode with Kiba, Hige, and Toboe, well toboe was more bouncing, he never walked. She turned her head away and began to walk faster. "Hey you aren't avoiding us are you?" Hige appeared in front of her like silent lightning. Reeni jumped back. "What now I scare yah?" Hige asked laughing. Reeni breathed in deep.

"No you just surprised me." She said holding her heart. Toboe laughed. "Shouldn't you two be over there with Tsume?" She said stubbornly when Tsume looked over at them. And she turned away.

"Nah, he's a jerk." Hige said waving it off like no big thing. Reeni smlied at her friend adn laughed.

"Thanks, it's nice to know that someone still like sme." She said smillingat her friend.

"Hey, hey." Reeni looked over at Toboe. "I'm still your friend too." He said waving his hands over his head. Reeni smiled and ruffled his hair and huged him. Noticing the braclets on his front arm. Hmm, she thought.

"Lets go already or we're gonna be late." She said walking off, dragging Toboe by his wrist. She wanted to pass Tsum. She really didn't feel like looking at him.

"Tsume you know-" Kiba started, Tsume growled telling him not to continue or else. Kiba shook his head and headed off. "Tsume I bet if you just apoligiesed she wouldn't be mad." He finished, though Tsume still ignored him.

Tsume sat through another boring world History class. This one he had with Kiba, and Reeni. She sat in front of him, he watched as she doodled little anime characters on her notebook and several pictures of differnt people, on looked like a little old lady that didn't look too nice. But very realistic. The some one walked through the door and Tsumes eyes widened. In walked the boy Reeni called Hiei. He was wearing a dark red loose bandana in the place of the white one. He had an earing that hung by a string with a jewel that looked a little like a pearl hanging from it. He had on another bandana wich was wrapped around teh top of his arm the same color. A loose black T-shirt accented his muscles. (A/N: It's Yoko Kurama shirt but black.) He also had on his usual black pants and boots. Around his neack was the same kind of jewel on a long string.

He looked like a biker boy with his tri-colored hair, and attire. Reeni looked up from her drawing and smiled brightly at Hiei, and he gave her a small smirk. Tsume could have swore half the girls in the class fainted. He went over to the kid who was stting next to Reeni glared at him and he ran from the seat to the one farthest one away. reeni giggled a bit and gave Hiei another smile, before turning back to a shocked teacher. "You must be Hiei Juchichi." He said trying to pronounce his last name.

"Hiei Jaganshi." He said coldly, crossing his arms and making himslef comfortable in his seat. Kiba just kinda stared at him. Reeni shook her head and laughed a little.

After world history it was lunch and Reeni was heading out to sit down, but then remembered she couldn't. She usualy sat with Tumse and everyone. But couldn't today. Then Hiei stepped next to her. "Come on lets go eat somewhere else." He said grabbing her wrist and dumping the slop they called food in the garbage, and started leading her out.

"I hate him already." Tsume mumbled in the midst of everyone elses conversations. Kiba looked up.

"Who?" He asked. Tsume just kept glareing at something. Kiba followed his eyes to the new kid Hiei helping Reeni up onto the roof of the school. Hige looked at them and began to stelthly walk closer.

"Hee hee." Reeni was laughing at something Hiei had said. Of course after this Tsume had followed and had at the side of the wall, with his hearing it wasn't hard ot get information.

"I didn't know demons went to school." Reeni said looking over at Hiei. He shrugged.

"Yusuke and Kurama go to school. Why shouldn't I?" He said leaning against the wall using his hands as a pillow. Reeni looked at him. When Hiei slept he looked so peaceful. Reeni looked down at his lips The looked like velvet. She wanted to kiss him so bad right now. No bad Reeni Bad, she reprimanded in her mind. She pursed her lips and layed down on the ground of the rrof using her hands as a pillow.

Hiei cracked an eye open. I can't believe she wanted to do that.(A/N: Yah he read her mind.) Maybe I should give her her wish,he thought hungrily. Reeni turned her head looking at Hiei. He was in his usual pose but this time he wasn't leaning against anyting. He gave her a microscopic smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said still looking right at her. Reeni blushed a bit.

"Come on why are you stareing?" She asked sitting back up.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?" He asked, in that exact moment Tsume froze Hige dropped from the ladder he was hanging onto and Reeni blushed 10 shades of red. Reeni opend her mouth to reply but Hiei cut her off by pressing his warm lips to hers. Reenis eyes began to fluttler closed and her arms gave out dropping her on her back. But that didn't stop Hiei he went with her never stopping. Hiei was halway on top of Reeni by now and didn't even know he was getting aroused. But Reeni did when Little Hiei, wich wasn't so little now, brushed against hers.

She paniced flashbacks hit her like stones. Reeni ripped her lips off of Hieis in a split second and she began to breath heavy, she sat up on her knees grabbing her heart.

"Reeni whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked. Putting his hand closer slowly. Reeni jumped into his arms wich ended up being on top off him considering he wasn't ready for this and she ended up being on top of him. She cried silently into his chest.

She wipped off her eyes and sat back again when she was under control. "I'm sorry I just had flashbacks was all." She said. Hiei glared how dare Jerry do this ot her. He damaged her, well he didn't actualy take her virginity, but he tried to. "I must seem so weak right now.Thank-you." She said. Hiei brushed his lips softly against hers and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered sweet things in her ear and kissed the top off her head. "Shh. Your not weak at all." He siad. "It took a lot of courage to come back here." He said. "And a lot of courage to open up to me." He said. "I don't have a family or much of anything, I should be thanking you." He said. Reeni wrapped her arms around Hieis neck and snuggled in to him.

Hiei and Reeni walked into class and all heads turned to them. The teacher seemed to be absent at the moment so Reeni sat down and tried to finish her drawing of Yusuke. When something hit the back of her head. She looked back and saw a bunch of girls snickering behind her. Reeni shook her head and turned back, but before her pencil could touch the paper something else hit her in the back, but harder. She turned around and looked at someones pen. She looked up and a bunch of boys were with the other girls now.

But Reeni was determined to ignore them. If they don't get a reactoin out of me they'll stop she said to herself. But it didn't until she left class for break. Reeni sat down on a bench and started dawing again. She couldn't wuite master Yusukes pissed off look, just yet. When she felt something drop on her.

A recycle bin of paper actually. Reeni looked up at a bunch of people laughing to themselves. "How ironic," one of them said "regular trash and white trash." She said. If she wasn't coverd in filth right now, she'd have exsplained that the little Bitch was using the word wrong. Reeni fumed and stood up to leave trying to leash her temper. Whens he noticed she was surronded by people.

She tried to push past them but they stood still and two pushed her back. "What do you want!" She yelled. She was serously tired of this. The other two pushed her again and she fell down. Reeni jumped up to her feet and punched him in the nose. All of her anger that she had kept inside was coming undone and she was gonna let it fly. "Come on bitch. I'm mad as hell and your the first thing in site." She said baring her teeth. He doubled up his fists and tied again. But she moved her head to the side and kicked him hard spinning on her heel. Then someone else joined in. Reeni tried as best as she coukd but whenever a third one joined in she couldn't take them on anymore.

When someone punched her in her eye she tempoarily couldn't see. In that moment something inside of her kicked in. Like some adrenalin rush that told her she needed to stay alive. Like an animla in her trying to be set free. Reenis eyes flashed red a second and she shot up throwing punches at anyone who got near. Blind with rage. When someone grabbed her hands from behind. She struggled like a wild animal until she saw who was holding her. Hiei and Kurama. She looked around at the people who attacked her lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry we know she does't have a history of violence. But we can't over look this." The principal said taking off his glasses. "She brutely took down five students." He said.

"I don't think Reeni would ever do anything to be consiterd brutel." Shiori interjected. He sighed.

"Mrs. Minamino she broke one boys nose and broke anothers wirst-" He tried to exsplain.

"I know." She said trying not to cry. "But do you really have to exspell her?" She asked finally breaking down into tears.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. We ahve a zero tolerance policy for violence here." He said.

"Mom I'm sorry but-" Reeni stopped herslef." She couldn't justify what herslef. Not in her mothers eyes.

"What do you suppose we do?" Dr. Tarquine aksed.

"I suggest military school." He said. Shiori eyes widend.

"You can't be serous." She said. "She's just a little thing, she wouldn't survive." She said stnading up and smacking her hand around. That was one thing about Shiori. Whenever she got really nervous or was about to rant she started to pace and use a lot of hand gestures.

"Well she managed to beat up five people nad she obvoulsy seems fine." Of course Reeni wasn't fine she had a bad bruises on her ribs and a black eye that swelled to her cheek and was the nastiest of colors.

The next day Reeni couldn't come out of her room. She just couldn't look at her mother. Even if she wasn't disapointed Reeni didn't want to see the look that her mother gave her. It wasn't a mad look or a disapointed look. One that showed all of her hopes and dreams for her daughter that were shatterd. Wich they actually weren't but it didn't help Reenis concous any.

Her and Kurama were the only ones there. But she still refused to come out. When Kurama heard a knock at the door he couldn't believe what he saw. A military officer standing there looking like a bot. "Suichi Minamino. Get your sister now. We leave immediantly for Camp Rekurakai."

A/N: I know I know tears jerker. I'm sorry for OOC-ness. Hey if you like my story so far you should read some of Kyolover44s hers are awesome. And The young and the Proud that ones awesome and funny too.


	8. WC 8

Disclaimer: I hate doing these. I DON'T OWN IT!

A/N: I'm sorry to all my fans. Wich aren't many. I wont be updateing as often anymore. It's not becasue I lost interest. But because when I started writting fanfiction it was the middle of summer and I had all the time in the world. But now I have a school and Volley-Ball practice till 5:30. So I won't be able to update that soon. But I will type as much as I can. I get ideas all the time and have never gotten writters block. So thank-you for being patient, and I would love more reviews. But not "This is great please update soon." I want critisism and cold hearted truths. Not goody goody stuff. If you do think it's good then say so but in a more discriptive way please. Ja ne.

Wolfs Calling

Chapter 8

Sailor-Kitsune

Reeni sat looking out the window at the landscape. She hadn't spoken since the sargent came. She just packed her stuff. She looked kinda dead. Even the sargent was surprised at this. When they were quiet at least they grumbled a little but or shot a glare. Some kind off indication they were alive. She just stayed quiet and stood in front of him with her bags. While her brother kept reading over the letter there step-father had wrote to the camp saying that they BOTH, were to go to boot-camp. The officer just kinda laughed and said he knew what he ment know. Suichi blinked while Reeni leaned against the doorway studying the carpet. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly afraid his temper would be set upon the man. The army dressed man laughed at the boy trying to control his temper. Then Kurama just lost it. "Why am I going. Why is Reeni even going!" He yelled he ran his hands through his long hair and paced in a small circle. Reeni grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room, opend up a suitcase from his closet and began to throw random clothes at him. He of course didn't catch all of them so they ended in a big pile in his arms or the floor.

Reeni sat on the floor and started to fold the ones Kurama hadn't caught, and placed them neatly in his suitcase. She still hadn't said anything. In fact on the bus at that very moment as the first time he had heard his little sisters voice. It seemed so new to him. Like he hadn't heard it in eons. Fresh and differnt. "I'm sorry." She whisperd to him while she leaned against the window her legs pulled up to her. He blinked. He knew she would think this was her fault.

"No he would have sent me to Bootcamp wether you got in trouble or not." He said smiling a little. Reeni sat up and looked at her, big demon soul possesing brother.

"How do you figure that?" She asked him.

"He thought I was too girly for my own good." He informed her. Reeni just coudln't help but laugh. If her step-father knew about Kuramas weekend life, his real weekend life, that would not be the case. Besides it wasn't like Reeni didn't make up for his lack of masculines. "I'm sure that mother will get us out of this soon enough. OK." He said. Reeni nodded at him and lenaed against his shoulder to fall asleep for the rest of the trip.

Kurama tried to wake her up. he really did. But of course thats not what the sargent said when the ride ended. Reeni was in a deep sleep. He shook her again but she just grunted and shifted herself. Finally the Sargent lifted up the girl nad stood her up then promptly yelled in her ear. "WAKE UP!" If Reeni had jumped any higher she would have gone through the roof.

"What in the 7 fucking Hells was that!" She said sitting on the ground holding her ears facing awya from the drill sargent. The other boys on the bus stared at her as she looked up at teh sargent. "Oh thats what." She stood up and looked at him square in the eye.

"Never fall asleep in my presence again." He said leaning in close to her. She had learned a number of things from Genkai in the last few months. And standing up for herself was one. But this was just pointless. "Sorry sir." She said bowing her head.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled at her. Her head snapped up. "And you won't ever do it again right cadet." He demanded more than asked. Reeni nodded. "Thats Sir, Yes Sir cadet." He yelled again.

"Sir Yes Sir." She said dutifully. He nodded and turned around. Reeni picked up her backpack and tried to follow him out but two other boys pushed her out of the way. She glared at them. Trying to burn holes in there backs. But she bit her tongue and walked behind them and outside into the beaming sun.

For another hour the cadets learned the basics of camp and the rules. At the end Reeni was serously tired. But the real shock came at the end of the hour. "You will be living in Co-ed cabens with only a wall between you. You cross it and I will let the girls skin you alive." He said. After that everyone had to line up in height order. Reeni was of course last. I hate being short, she scoffed to herself. Next to her was another girl with black hair tied up in two buns with pink stripes on them, she seemd to be chinese. She couldn't see the other ones from where she was. They were instucted to stay still.

"Hinagiku Amano!" He barked.

"Present Sir." A girl shouted.

"Ricki Urameshi!" He yelled. Reenis eyes flew open to the point where she thought they were going to come out of her head.

"Present Sir!" The girl yelled. Reeni looked down the line where a girl with waist length black hair stood. She had on jean cut off shorts and a backwards cap to accent the look there was a white t-shirt on that looked a little old and a jean jacket without any sleeves. The most exspensive thing on her was her shoes wich still looked a little old. Reeni wasn't snob and thought nothign of other peoples money. She was sure the girl was peferctly nice. Yusuke was even though it took a while to get to it.

"I don't allow hats in my platune cadet. 20 Pushups now!" He yelled.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" She shouted and dropped to the ground a satisfied smirk on her face. Reeni was sure she knew the rules. But she kept little things like that hat near to her. And that mattered more than a few push ups. Later in the day, wich was basiclly just being shown around, it was time for lunch. Reni sat down at Fleet 14's table and started eating. She sat alone at the end when Kurama came to sit by her.

"Yah Minamino already scorin!" Most of the people cheered. Reeni just mutilated her sandwich in silence and tried to cool down.

"Don't worry about them. There just bitter." Reeni looked up at a girl that sat next her. She had two buns tied up in her hair at the top of her pigtails, in her jet black hair and beautiful purple eyes. "I'm Pae- Mei-lin, it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to be shook, and Reeni noticed Kurama stop dead in mid-bite. Well maybe I could play a little match making while I'm here. She tought.


	9. WC 9

Wolfs Calling

Chapter 9

By: SailorKitsune

Reeni woke up when heard a loud shout. Jerk, she said in her mind to the drill Sargent. She got up and put on her plain uniform watching to see if anyone was peeking. When one boy tried to she snapped at him, and he got the message. She glared at every one, not being a morning person. When someone else walked beside her and sat down watching the other girl struggle through changing like she was swimming in chunky peanut-butter. "Hey." She said laying down on the bed next to her chasing the other girl off with a glare. Reeni looked skeptically at her. Lounging so comfortably in someone else's bed. "Hey nice face." She said grinning. "If looks could kill I'd be in the 7th level of hell by now." Reeni almost smiled at this.

"Ricki right?" Reeni asked.

"Yup." She said. "Nice ta meet'cha" Ricki stuck out her hand to be shook and smiled when Reeni shook it in return.. "How long ya in fer?" She asked.

"About a month." Reeni said.

"Great!" Ricki said. "Me too. What'ga do to finally push your folks over the edge?" Ricki asked. Reeni thought for a moment.

"I beat the living tar out of a bunch a kids." She said. Ricki smiled even wider at that.

"Me too. Except that and I trashed a teachers room." Reeni gasped at that. Ricki opened her eyes and chuckled a little at that.

"What'cha actin' so surprised about?" Ricki asked. "Hasn't everyone told you yet." She said. "I'm bad to the bone." Ricki smiled with pride at that. Then she saw the look on her face. "Don't look at me like that. I know people with way dirtier soles than me." Ricki raised her hand above her and started counting. "Politics, rich people, government officials." Ricki smiled over at her. Seeing that she was finally dressed Ricki grabbed her hand and led her out of the cabin.. Maybe I will enjoy it here, Reeni thought. Ricki showed her everything to do after morning drills and twenty extra push-ups, for her hat.

Ricki was quite knowledgeable of this place and Reeni soon figured out the name of the girl her brother had been looking at yesterday. She was surprised Ricki hadn't asked about him yet.

Then again, Ricki wasn't exactly normal. At the end of the day Reeni was exhausted she plopped her self down on her bed. Exerting her body to it's physical limits and being yelled at all day was not fun.. But Ricki seemed to be used to it by now. And laid down next to her chasing the other girl away.

Pae Mie Lin sat out side near the lake dipping her feet into it and looking at the ripples. Kurama looked from behind a tree. Why am I doing this. I've never been shy about girls before. "You can come out now, I know your there." She said smiling at him. Kurama stepped out from behind the tree and went over to sit by her. He blushed about as red as his hair and kept his face turned from hers. "What are you so embarrassed about?" She asked.

"Well I've never actually spied on a girl before, or gotten caught." He said. Pae Mie Lin grabbed his chin and turned it to her face. "

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Now she was blushing lightly on her cheeks. "I sorta like you too." She smiled. Kurama blinked at her. Well at least she hasn't thrown her self on top off me yet. Kurama leaned in and placed his soft lips on hers. She tasted like cherries. Pae Mei Lin felt his rose petal soft lips on hers and instantly responded to him.

#################With Tsume############

Tsume growled and punched the kid in his face again.. Sure the kid hadn't done anything particularly wrong, but that didn't make him any less mad. He let the kid drop to the ground and started walking off. He missed her, and most of all he was mad at her. How dare she just run off without telling him. Well it's not like she had to tell you. That little voice in his head said. Yes she does! Tsume argued. And it was silent for a little while. Does Not! It yelled back. Tsume growled and turned away from the building called school and started trod into the dense forest. Then he picked up a familiar scent. He growled and started running in that direction, when he came upon a clearing he saw none other than the Hiei boy practicing his swordsmanship. He masked his scent form the boy and watched as he practiced. Hiei kept speeding up until it was hard for Tsume to see him That isn't normal. Tsume protested in his mind. Hiei finally stopped looked down at his sword and glared then sent it flying into the nearest tree. He was frustrated to say the least. I miss her Hiei thought. I want her here. Here for me to hold. Here for me to love. Here for me to-to..... Hiei lost it there in his thoughts. He just wanted her here. Without even checking his surroundings he speed off in a flash of black light.

Tsume looked stunned seeing that the short boy that had just stood before him had disappeared almost out of thin air. Wolves were fast but this was ridiculous. He stood up and started wlaking back to tell the others. Maybe Hiei was a wolf. A REALLY fast wolf. Tsume shook his head. No Hiei couldn't be a wolf.. Well he sure as hell wasn't human. Maybe, He wasn't even from this world. And at that thought Tsumes mind began to race.

A/N: Haha my pathetic attempt at a cliff hanger. Tell me if it was good. Ja ne. SailorKitsune


	10. WC 10

Wolfs Calling

By: Sinned-Angel

**_A/N: THERE IS LEMON AND LIME IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE OFFENDED OR WILL BE, DO NOT READ! _**

Tsume watched as the young boy, well he looked young anyways, do a combat dance with his katana. It sort of freaked him out how fast the boy was. The skill of his swings was absolutely stunning. The looked like with each swing he could take a life. Then Hiei growled and trough his sword right into a nearby tree. It dug in deep. And the boy sped off.

Tsume tried to follow in his wolf form as closely as possible but finally he lost Hiei.

I need to see her. Hiei said in his mind. He stopped when he saw the camp. The Boot Camp. As humans called it. He looked out with his Jagan and saw her sitting by the lake. He jumped down and stood behind a tree watching her. Reeni sat by the lake dipping her feet in the water. She was wearing what ningens called a bathing suit. Hers was a black Bikini with read strings on it . She started looking around sniffing. And then suddenly she was wolf again. Sniffing at eh ground walking towards Hiei. She started to growl obviously thinking Hiei was some kind of scary demon out to get her. She pounced and Hie landed on her in human form.

"H-Hiei!" She said tears forming in her eyes. "Hiei!" She jumped up with all her force and switched it so she was on top holding onto him. "Oh my God Hiei!" She was holding onto him legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Clinging to him like a second skin. Hiei had to admit it turned him on. Who wouldn't be? A girl in barley any clothes clinging onto you for dear life. Hiei sat up with Reeni in his arms and pulled her off of him stroking his hands through her hair.

"I've missed you so much." he said smiling, laying his lips on her own. God he missed this. Almost instantly she responded. Licking her lips for entrance. She opened her hot awaiting mouth. He dove in exploring every inch of her hot cavern. Reeni moaned as he began to move to her neck, She was sensitive there. He sucked on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She let out a heated moan and began to rub her hands down Hieis chest.

"Uhh, Hiei." Hieis eyes widened and he smirked. He began to lightly dance his fangs across the skin. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Then he pulled back from his ministrations. Reeni whimpered missing the feeling.

"Say it." He said to her, "Say it again." But Reeni was being stubborn. "Go, ahead, say my name," he moaned out to her close to her ear.

"Uhhhh." She moaned again. "Hiei." She finally said. He smirked and began to dance his fangs on her collarbone. Reeni couldn't take it anymore. She had to get some control. She began to nibble on Hieis earlobe, licking his shell. Hiei shuttered from the things she was inflicting upon him. He began to need her backside pushing her down so he was on top of her. He captured her lips one more time for a kiss. She dug her hands into his hair, and wrapped her legs around Hieis waist Hiei reached around her back and untied her bikini string tops. He tore the material off before Reeni could protest. He sat half way up on her and stared down at her almost naked body. Reeni blushed and tried to hide herself.

But Hiei lifted her hands from her body. "I want to see all of you." He said giving her another heated kiss. He reached his hand around and began to kneed her breast .Reeni gasped and arched her back unconsciously. He began to nip down her neck and to her collarbone when he reached her breast he began to suck on one and kneed the other with his hand. She moaned and started running her hands down his back. When he moved to switch to the other she began fiddling with his belts trying to get them off. "Too many damn belts." He heard her grumble, agitated. When she finally got them down she saw his full erection. Guess they don't have boxers in the Makai. Hiei felt her fiddle with his belts and when she was done ripped off his pants.

Now all that stood between him and his goal was a piece fo material. He slipped his hands down and cut both sides of her bikini with his claws, when he full scent of her arousal hit him, he almost came right then on her. But instead he bent his head down and took a lick over her lips. Reeni gasped. And then she gaped at him eyes wide mouth open. He smirked and took another tiny taste of her wet core. She gasped and laid her head back down on the soft grass.

God she tastes so good. Like sweet snow he said an he began to lick avidly and then took a deeper taste. She gasped out and moaned. Finally he dug his tongue deep inside of her and felt her come into his mouth. He licked up all of the sweet juices he could. Reeni was gasping for air when he came up and started kissing her again. Finally she had, had enough. She grabbed his shoulder and said. "I want you in me NOW!" He smirked and positioned himself over her.

"This is going to hurt at first, but after you'll be able to touch the heavens." He said giving her a last kiss before her thrust hard into her. He covered her mouth to cushion the scream she let out. He let go as he saw two tears run from her eyes. He began to kiss away her tears and shoo her when he felt her start to move around a bit. He started a slow steady pace. Reeni tried to choke down moans but when one finally got out Hiei started speeding up and she gasped mewling every once in a while. She started lifting her body to meet his and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He started moving faster and faster with each thrust. When finally he put some demon speed into it she moaned his name and thrust hard letting both of them climax at once. She felt his sperm enter her body. Hiei thrust a few more times making sure it was all out. And laid her next to him still hearing her shaky breathing. Hiei spooned her against him and took out his cloak laying them both under it. He snuggled up to her naked body ad kissed her once more before falling asleep. Reeni woke up snuggled next to Hiei under his cloak. He was breathing evenly and seemed to be having a nice dream.

He looks so cute when he sleeps, she thought to herself. She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly stirring him. She stood up and put on the cloths she had on before she stripped down to her bathing suit. Her pale green uniform and boots. She turned around and Hiei was already dressed.

(A/N: Super speed Rocks ) She smiled and blushed a little remembering what they had just did. Hiei smiled at her and gave her another passionate kiss.

Reeni jogged back to camp looking around for Ricki. "Ricki!" She yelled. "Ricki!" She looked around again trying to find her friend. "Hey!" Reeni fell flat on her face with a heavy weight on her back. She spit out some dirt from, her mouth and looked up at Ricki sitting in her back looking straight into her face. "How yah doin?" She asked casually.

"Great except for the fact that there's someone twice my own size on me!" Ricki laughed and got up pulling Reeni up with her and then slinging Reeni on her back piggy back style. "Why must you always do that?" Reeni asked although she enjoyed Rickis piggy back rides."

"'Cause I never had a little sister and I like it. It's fun." Ricki smiled up at Reeni. "You're my little Imouto." Ricki said smiling at her.

"Thanks Ricki." Reeni said blushing. She'd never had an older sister either.(A/N: Don't even say it you Kurama haters you!) And she had to admit, it was nice.


End file.
